The Resident Evil Song
by ZerstorenByRage
Summary: Sorry, had to fix some stuff. The RE dudes are out on the streets partying. Parody of "The Silent Hill Song" from the UFO ending of Silent Hill 3. Most of you people might never heard of the song. IT'S WEIRD.


Ok well, this is really weird. Based on the secret UFO ending of Silent Hill 3. Duh. It's in Japanese. Well, at least I think it is. The one I heard was. So anyway, I just did it according how they spoke. Sorta. Ok that didn't make sense. Tried fixing the spacing, got messed up. AGAIN. And yada yada yada, everyone's happy.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Resident Evil Song  
  
(William as the weird monster thing and the entire RE cast are on the streets partying.)  
  
William: (on top of a car) Come on, humans! Gather around!  
  
Now, tell me, everybody  
  
Aren't you sick and tired of battling zombies and monsters?  
  
That's right! It sucks!  
  
Sucks more than being shot by a machine gun!  
  
Okay, you Resident Evil people, let's sing the Resident Evil song!  
  
(The RE cast cheers and gets ready to sing)  
  
William: Ready? A one, a-two, a-one, two, five, seven!  
  
(Everbody is dancing around to the beat while William jumps up and down)  
  
All: Everybody sing the Resident Evil song!  
  
Come on, friends sing along!  
  
Everyone, and everything  
  
let's all sing along!  
  
William: We'll first start with Jill! Jill Valentine!  
  
Jill: HEY!!  
  
All except Jill: Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine  
  
She's oh so mean and just stands all around!  
  
Especially when Brad, Joseph, and Forest all gets killed!  
  
But....  
  
Just be sure you don't get her mad...  
  
(Jill is choking Carlos for some unknown reason)  
  
Chris: Hey! I got a line just for Wesker! And Alfred!!  
  
Both: ???  
  
Chris: Wesker prances around in Alexia's clothes  
  
and so does Alfred too!  
  
Nothin new there!  
  
And holy crap!  
  
We don't want to know! ^__^  
  
Wesker/Alfred: REDFIELD!! (chases after him)  
  
William: Next up is Leon! Leon Kennedy!  
  
Leon: Oh perfect...  
  
All: Leon, Leon  
  
He's such a serious lettuce and everyone knows it,  
  
He throws donuts out the window just for a little fun  
  
but hey...  
  
He runs over Cerebus dogs...  
  
(Three Cerebus dogs start chasing Leon while everyone is still dancing around.)  
  
(Annette mutters something about tuna)  
  
Chris: My line again!! ^__^  
  
Wesker/Alfred: (have shotguns ready)  
  
Chris and everyone: Wesker prances around in Alexia's clothes,  
  
and so does Alfred too!  
  
Nothin new there!  
  
And holy crap!  
  
We don't want to know!  
  
(Wesker and Alfred chase after Chris again)  
  
William: Now on to Billy.....Billy Coen.  
  
Billy: Crap.  
  
All: Billy, Billy  
  
He's not really a true happy guy,  
  
He gets up really early and collects little clams,  
  
because...  
  
He has his own clam shack...  
  
Billy: NOBODY IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!!! (whips out magnum and starts firing at William)  
  
William: (running around and screaming like a sissy)  
  
Rebecca: (busts out laughing)  
  
All: Everybody sing the Resident Evil song!  
  
Come on, friends sing along!  
  
Everyone, and everything,  
  
let's all sing along!  
  
William: Last but not least, Wesker!   
  
Wesker: o__o  
  
All: Wesker, Wesker,  
  
Has freaky cat eyes and prances around in drapes  
  
Always figuring out ways while he's skipping down the road  
  
But...  
  
His plans always fail 'cause of Chris...  
  
Alfred: HA! HA!  
  
Chris: ^__^i  
  
Wesker: (sighs) I'm goin' home. (walks away)  
  
All: (shrugs) Everybody sing the Resident Evil song!  
  
Come on, friends sing along!  
  
Everyone, and everything,  
  
let's all sing along!  
  
Chris: (new verse) Leon walks around dressed like a fruit  
  
and I mean literally,  
  
who knows why?  
  
We'll never know,  
  
let's just end for now!  
  
(Leon is walking around in a pineapple suit holding up signs)  
  
Leon: Free pineapples....  
  
Carlos: INCOMING ZOMBIE RIOT!!  
  
Everybody brings out machine guns and have a killing spree! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoo-whee! That was stupid! Well anyhoo, plz review if you like it! Whoa...I've been sayin' that a lot lately. Meh, oh well. 


End file.
